Mors Mutual Insurance
MOR |motto = "We expect the unexpected." |type = Insurance Company |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |locations = Portola Drive, Rockford Hills, Los Santos|taglines = "We expect the unexpected." }} Mors Mutual Insurance is an insurance company that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The player can invest in stocks of the company by accessing the Lcn-exchange.com website. Description Mors Mutual's headquarters are located on the corner of Dorset Drive and Mad Wayne Thunder Drive in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. In GTA Online, the company is a minor sponsor on some vehicle liveries, such as the 190z. GTA Online Insuring The Online Player can insure their vehicle at Los Santos Customs for a one-off premium. Premium prices vary depending on the car category and value. If the player buys a car from the internet, then insurance will automatically be included in the purchase. Insurance is a highly useful feature, and it is strongly recommended that the player utilises it, especially if they choose to avoid using Passive Mode or are playing on a busy server where griefing may be common. Claims If a car is destroyed by the Online Player themselves or by allowing the Police to destroy it after being impounded, they can call the insurance company and pay a small deductible (excess) to retrieve a replacement of the vehicle including all modifications that may have been installed. The price of the deductible varies based on the value of the vehicle, but is almost always 1.25% the cost to purchase a replacement, modifications notwithstanding. If the vehicle is destroyed by another player, the deductible will usually be removed from that "at-fault" player's funds rather than being paid by the vehicle owner, unless they do not have sufficient funds. On PC, if the player's vehicle is destroyed by another player, neither of them will have to pay said deductible, since Title Update 1.33 due to the "Insurance Fraud" scheme. Cheaters were using deductibles as a way of griefing players by spawning high-cost insured vehicles that would explode, making the player responsible for the explosion, therefore getting the player's bank account empty in a matter of minutesInsurance fraud epidemic is sweeping Grand Theft Auto Online . However, under certain conditions, as of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, PC players may still have to pay the deductible for destroying another player's vehicle. The replacement vehicle is automatically re-insured. Mors Mutual operates a depot at the Vapid Dealership on Adam's Apple Boulevard and all replacement vehicles are delivered there unless the player has already started using another personal vehicle, or multiple vehicles are being claimed back at once, in which case the replacement(s) will be delivered directly to the player's garage. Patch notes *Before Patch 1.10, the player didn't have to pay anything for insurance if they destroyed their personal vehicle by waiting at least 4 in-game days. *As of patch 1.10, if the vehicles from the Collector's Edition (especially for players who do not happen to have it) are destroyed, they will be unable to recover the vehicles from the Collector's Edition post-patch. The same applies for the Space Docker as it will not be recovered from the later patches. *As of Patch 1.16, the player no longer has to pay for their insurance if they didn't destroy their own vehicle, even if the player that did it didn't have enough money to pay for the insurance. *As of Title Update 1.17 players with multiple destroyed vehicles can "claim all" in one phone call to Mors rather than having to make individual calls for each vehicle. *Since Patch 1.17, if the player's personal vehicle was destroyed and they did not take any other vehicle out of their garage and claimed the car, it will say 'Your replacement vehicle can be found in your garage.' This is false as the car has to be claimed a second time as this glitch fails to claim the car the first time. **This happens if the player spams / after calling. *Before Patch 1.42, if a player's Personal Aircraft from their hangar was destroyed by another player, the owner would still have to pay the $1,000 premium, rather than the player who had destroyed it (enhanced version only). From now on, aircrafts will have “NO CHARGE” if they are destroyed by NPCs, environmental hazards, or players. The player who destroyed their personal aircraft will not charge the premium insurance to the owner; the owner can only pay the premium if they destroyed their own aircraft by any means. Gallery Mors_Mutual_GTAV_Logo.png MorsMutualBuilding-GTAV.png|The company's building in Los Santos. Mors_Mutual_GTAV_Claiming.png|Making a claim. Garage pillbox 1.jpg|Mors replacement vehicle depot. Trivia *'Mors' is Latin for death, which ties closely with the fact that the Mors Mutual logo is an hourglass with the double-helix associated with DNA inside it - therefore, the name 'Mors Mutual' can mean Mutual Death, an ironic name for an insurance company. *The developers mixed up their insurance terms so, when making a claim, the player is prompted to pay a premium rather than a deductible. Otherwise the Mors process is a reasonably accurate simplification of real insurance. *A bug has existed for quite some time that causes an insured vehicle parked in certain spots of a 10 car garage to lose coverage randomly. *The following vehicles, TM-02 Khanjali, RCV, Chernobog, and Thruster, that are requested will be returned to the Facility rather than spawning near Mors Mutual Department. This makes it the only non-specialized personal vehicles to return back to its Facility. References de:Mors Mutual Insurance pl:Mors Mutual Insurance es:Mors Mutual Insurance Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Corporations